The Hell Between Judgement and Lying
by The Night Owl Revolution
Summary: "I've decided to begin a journal so I don't go yelling at the wrong people because of my stress. Mabel's not even telling me what happened to Dipper. Dipper's condition is only getting worse and worse. I don't even know what to do anymore...unless..." T for violence and language. Basically a Dipper and Stan bonding story with a bit of Stan and Mabel bonding too.
1. Entry 1

**Well…I know I have other stories to work on so let me say this: MyMusic; I am done with the fandom. Goodbye fandom. It was nice writing fanfictions and making fanvids while it lasted. I'll carry the memories forever. My Sweet Prince: working on it. Gravity Falls: I'm joining the fandom's fanfiction. This idea really wouldn't leave me after the first episode of season 2. I am so obsessed with this show and the godlike powers that are of Alex Hirsch.****This show is just so beautifully crafted with the mysteries that I can't get enough of it. If there were a couple problems I gotta say about the show, one of them is to have more Stan and Dipper bonding moments. I really do enjoy Stan and Mabel moments but they got like a few more episodes than Dipper and Stan episodes. Well, that's enough rambling for now. Which is something I do when I'm nervous…I'm gonna shut up now. So enjoy the story.**

* * *

It was a blasted journal that got me into this mess so I guess I'll just curse myself even more by writing in one. Let me declare this; this is not a diary. I think I'm still a little rusty at writing this type of stuff since pops told me writing your feelings was for girls. With my current status of secret things I do behind my family's back, I think keeping a journal of what I'm doing will be the worst thing to ever do. I'd say my mind is the safest place to keep my secrets but with what Dipper told me about Bill, not even that's safe.

So let me tell you this, journal, if you're expecting some sob story or for me to tell all my secrets like a little teenage girl; you're wrong. Even writing like you actually exist is a bit creepy.

Okay, okay I think I'll just get up to the point…I'll just begin with today.

Since its Saturday, I get my usual crowded group of weekend tourists. It's also unusually crowded because of the Grand Re-Re Opening….Thanks zombies…no, I actually mean it. Because of them, the people who booked for the day after the great re-opening after party have to pay double to be booked as soon as possible! If only I had thought of that before…

Anyway, I had my unusually crowded tourist group and the weather was great for summertime. Now that I keep looking back at those moments, they were the moments where I didn't expect anything bad to happen at all. I mean, the worst that could happen is some kid throwing up but that was all I ever expected.

I had a small chat with some of the costumers, and enjoying a fresh cup of Columbian coffee that I managed to steal borrow from Gideon's family. They may seem a bit odd to you but I honestly enjoy moments like these. Of course, moments like these were never made to last until something terrible happens. I was such an idiot to think nothing could go wrong.

It began when Mabel stumbled inside the gift shop, "Grunkle Stan!" She was stumbling so much that I had to catch her to keep her from falling. It wasn't the first time I had seen her hair messed up like it was but torn clothes and a limping leg was definitely new.

"Whoa, what happened? Did you get hit by a bus or something?" I asked as I looked at her leg. I had assumed that maybe she did something stupid until I saw the fear in her eyes. It definitely wasn't stupid. Even Dipper wasn't with her…My only thought was that something must've happened to them, "What happened to your leg? Okay, besides that; where's your brother?"

Her eyes had grown even more fearful, "He-he-," instead of speaking, she pointed out to the wilderness.

"Soos, take over the shack while I'm gone." I was that stressed out to put Soos in charge, "Wendy, come with me."

Why I didn't put Wendy in charge was beyond my thoughts. I just needed someone to take Mabel back after she shows me where he is.

"Do you think you can still walk or do you need something to support yourself?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Alright, let's go." I said and the three of us walked out to the forest.

The forest was what I called a tourism trap. Just throw in a few speakers on the trees, have sound effects for the late night tourist groups and you'll have people blogging, or whatever it's called, and post it online. I've never even gone any further through the forest and if I do have to, I just send Soos or Dipper out. I honestly regret not doing it myself.

After a few minutes of Mabel's limping, I offered to pick her up instead. She stubbornly refused. I swear stubbornness runs in the family.

I tried to ask what happened to Dipper but she wouldn't say anything. I wanted to ask if it had something to do with the journal but I knew she wouldn't say anything. I had a feeling it had something to do with the journal. I had told him many times to be careful with that journal and to only use it for self-defense…

There were many things I could've told him like "How many times did I tell you, kid?" but it was only because I didn't expect anything bad. I just assumed he maybe had a broken leg and couldn't stand or something that Mabel had to get me for. I didn't even expect for the kid to be on the brink of dying at all.

It was Wendy who reacted first to the badly hurt Dipper. She ran to him, "Dipper, come on buddy, please wake up." She turned to Mabel, "How did this even happen?" She looked around the area for any fallen trees, fire, anything that could be relevant to the cause of this. The forest was as calm and still as if it was showing that the forest didn't have anything to do with it.

Mabel didn't say anything. She only began crying even harder.

Knowing, that having another hysterical person isn't going to work; I did what I was best at: Ordering people around, "Wendy, go back to the shack with Mabel and try to help her. I'll take her to the hospital in a few minutes."

"But Stan-" Mabel began.

I wouldn't hear it, "I said now!" It was probably rude to yell at Wendy while she was dealing with an emotional issue but it was too early in the day to manage ordering people and making sure they're feelings don't get hurt at the same time.

Well, I took Dipper and Mabel to the hospital instead of calling an ambulance. Mabel has only gotten a sprained ankle and bruises that can easily heal in a few weeks. She told me she tripped on a log while running to get me. She wouldn't say anything else.

I'm writing this in her hospital room while Dipper's getting treated by the doctors in another floor. They told me he was in critical condition and would give me an update in the morning. I had long since called Soos and Wendy and told them to shut down the shack for the day. What I'll do tomorrow I don't know.

It's already 3 in the morning and Mabel has long since fallen asleep. I'm already getting tired so I think I wrote enough for one day.

* * *

**I felt like the story would be a lot better if I wrote it in a first POV. I just wanted it to be like the main character was talking to you so writing the story in a form of a journal seems like a good idea. God it's so nerve-wracking writing to a new fandom. Well, I'm sure I'll get these feelings off by the next chapter. ****I'm probably gonna go on vacation next week so I'm not sure if I'll update for a few weeks. I'll most certainly try though. Well, thanks for reading this chapter and before I go, let me ask this question;**

**What do you want to see more of in season 2?**

**I'll post my answer next chapter. It's getting late here so I'll just close now. Rambling powers over!**


	2. Entry 2

**GravityFallsMD: **I make no such promises. And thanks!

**Skyswag925: **Thanks!

**Well I'm back from vacation and here's chapter two! Enjoy!**

* * *

Mabel was released from the hospital early the next morning when the doctors figured she was fine now. I forgot to mention earlier that she had gone hysterical when a nurse made a mistake of telling her that Dipper was in critical condition. I guess she thought honesty would help but honesty hasn't ever been a great option in my life. It was hard to calm her down so they had to sedate her.

After I checked her out, she wanted to see Dipper which I told her now wasn't the good time. I told her I tried before but the doctors were still working on him. Truth was, I did see him but I felt like Mabel would get hysterical once again to see him hooked up with all those machines. I know that I probably should've told her the truth but like I said before, honesty is never an option for me.

So I took out her out for breakfast and it seemed like a rather normal meal despite the circumstances until Lazy Susan refused to let me pay for the meal, "It's on the house. Don't worry about it."

I know I'd normally jump at the chance for a free meal but it felt way too weird and suspicious for her to suddenly give me a free meal. This is especially since I ditched her in the middle of our first (and last) date.

It was when Mabel's friends visited her did I realize why Susan refused to let me pay; the town knows.

If I could tell you who told the town I'd say but I don't know. Maybe Wendy told her father who told other people? Or Soos told his grandmother who told other people? So I guess everyone knows and I'll have to deal with pity for a while. Though it does give me free meals so I guess I can handle pity for a while.

Mabel is with her friends in the attic. I wish I could comfort but I'm not really sure how. I know how she feels dealing with the possible loss of a sibling but I can't say comfort is one of my talents. Well I hope they can think of some way to comfort her.

It's now pretty late at night. Well what did I do for the rest of the day, you ask? I decided to open the Mystery Shack since if there's anything I'm good at, it's distracting myself. I've managed to distract myself from something for 30 years so distracting me from Dipper is a bit easy. I had a nice tourist group that came around 11 AM and it was a good 2 hours.

Of course, Wendy and Soos gave me sympathetic looks but didn't say anything. I ignored them as I always do whenever I have too much on my mind.

I heard the phone ring from the living room when I was at the gift shop. Because I was dealing with a customer, I told Wendy to get it. She went inside and returned a few seconds later. She saw I wasn't talking to a customer and signaled me inside, "It's from the hospital."

She left the phone by the table. I picked it up. I knew it was probably an update on Dipper's condition. I looked at the phone for a good moment or two, wondering whether to answer it. It could be for good or for worse. I'll never know because I hung up.

I guess they thought the line accidently got disconnected because they tried calling again. I unplugged the phone where it's still unplugged.

Wendy looked at me in shock, "why did you hang up like that? Don't you want to know what happened to Dipper?"

I would've interrupted her but I honestly felt just way too frustrated to interrupt her, "Kid, you'll learn in life that sometimes it's probably better to not know everything."

"But Stan what if it was something very serious?"

I'll admit the kid had a point, "I'll be honest with you and say everything is way too frustrating to add another problem to the plate. Just don't say anything about this, especially to Mabel."

Wendy nodded, "I'll get back to work." And she left alone in the living room.

I took a minute or two to recollect my thoughts before I returned back to the gift shop. By then, I was all smiles and answered questions and did my usual work until the last of the tourist group left. I could've just told the tourist group to leave but I just wanted to give myself a few more minutes of distraction.

After the first tourist group left, I found myself with at least 3 more tourist groups throughout the day. It was around six when the last tourist group of the day left. Soos and Wendy's shifts ended so they said goodbye for the day.

I decided to check up on Mabel and her friends upstairs. I didn't need to really open the door because of the loud music and constant chatter through the door. Well I did to check up on them anyway. They were all fine, even Mabel. We talked for a few moments before I left. There wasn't much to talk about. I already knew she wanted to know about Dipper. I told her that Dipper was fine even though it could be a truth or lie.

Don't worry, I'll check up on the kid in a few minutes once I'm sure Mabel and her friends are asleep. I think visiting hours are different if it's a guardian visiting a minor, right?

I checked up on the hospital. He's doing pretty okay. I'll give more details tomorrow.


	3. Entry 3

**Celeste K. Raven: **That would be very nice. I think we got a little bit of that in Golf Wars but not much. But it's still so cute to see Stan and Dipper all supportive of Mabel. I'm rather curious too since Mabel and Dipper's father is Stan's nephew but I read somewhere that Alex said it'd be very unlikely to see an episode on their parents. I hope he's just fooling with us. I have strange small head cannon that maybe the parents were dead the whole summer because of maybe a deal with Bill? And that was probably the reason they sent Dipper and Mabel to Gravity Falls since it was maybe part of the deal. Or another one where the parents are dead and Bill killed them because he felt the twins knew too much to leave. Like I said, very small head cannon but it would be very shocking if the parents did die somewhere near the summer and now they have to stay with Stan. Which would be very bittersweet… But I think the real mystery here is Dipper's birthmark. I have a feeling it's more than just a birthmark and maybe it's a symbol for something besides the Big Dipper.  
Aw thanks so much! Well…I'll be honest here and say it's a bit of both.

**GravityFallsMD: ** Thanks!

**angelicTactics: **Well you'll soon find out…and the spoiler is pine trees. Lots and lots of pine trees.

**I'm thinking of probably updating a chapter every week. I think I can do it.**

* * *

Okay is just a nice word for in the brink line of living and dead, don't you think? Well I'm not exactly a very literate person so I guess there could be other words to describe the situation but I'm not in the mood to look it up in a dictionary.

So Dipper is currently in the ICU which already gives off red flags that he's not very good. Seeing him in all those machines that beeped constantly combined with the patient he's sharing rooms with made me wonder more than ever what happened that day. I'm guessing it's enough for Mabel to not tell me and Dipper having to use an oxygen tank and his health decreasing gradually. I oftentimes feel like punching a wall or screaming at someone because I don't know anything at all. I sometimes wish I did know so a part of me doesn't want to murder everybody in the room who won't give me damn answers. I know what I said before but you sometimes do want to know the truth, even if it's going to kill you.

I only stayed in the room with Dipper for a few minutes before I got kicked out. Not because I punched a nurse or anything but because of the patient next to him. The monitors started going crazy and for a moment I thought it was Dipper. I know I'm selfish but I was relieved when I found out it was the patient next to him. Before I could even try to at least call for help, the doctors immediately came in and a nurse gently asked me to leave the room. She said it would probably take a few hours and I might as well go home and just come back in the morning. I'm not a fan of sleeping in uncomfortable chairs and Mabel would wonder where I went so I listened to her and went home.

My only fear right now is that Mabel will ask to see Dipper. I don't have many excuses and I'm not sure how she'll react. I know she's a tough kid but it's different when it's someone you love that's on the lifeline.

I couldn't even sleep at all because of how much was on my mind. It's like 6 in the morning and going back to sleep is a waste since I feel already awake. I think that when Mabel wakes up I'll ask her what happened. She might not answer but I have a shot.

* * *

We were in the living room when I asked her what happened that day. The day was slow and I wasn't going to be expecting any tourists. Her friends had left since morning due to family matters.

Mabel was quiet when I asked her that question. Her laughter from the show stopped and a part of me regretted asking the question but I knew that I'd have to ask.

"Come on Mabel, what was so bad that you two did out there that you won't tell me?" I asked, "I won't be mad at you, I promise."

She wouldn't even look at me. She looked at the darn pig, "I can't. I'm sorry."

"Is someone threatening you or something?"

"N-no."

"Then why won't you tell me why?"

"Because I can't."

It went on like this for maybe 3 minutes. I tried to convince her to tell me what happened and she kept dismissing me.

It probably would've gone forever if the doorbell didn't ring, "this isn't over." I said, not willing to give up yet. I stood up and opened the door.

It was Pacifica. I'm not gonna go to too much detail here but she's basically the great-great granddaughter of the 'founder' of Gravity Falls. (With the conspiracies these days, it's better to not reveal the truth.) So being the great-great granddaughter of the founder has to get her money perks and growing up spoiled and having everything in the snap of her fingers. It's still surprising how she's being mutual friends with Mabel now.

It's obvious she wasn't there to just challenge Mabel to play another game of mini golf, "Well what do you want?"

She sighed like she had rehearsed what she was going to say a million times before, "I just want to give Mabel and you a gift basket and my em...sincere emp...Condolences." She turned to the man I didn't even notice standing next to her, "Get the basket."

The man nodded and ran out. He returned a few moments later carrying what looked like a 50 pound basket full of both familiar and exotic fruits, a few stuffed animals and more stuff that's hidden in there,  
where shall I put it?"

I stepped aside and pointed to the coffee table. As he stumbled down to the coffee table I turned to Pacifica, "Is it a gift basket or bribery?"

"Pacifica?" Mabel walked closer to the door to see all the commotion.

I guess she didn't plan at all to see Mabel because she kept stammering. Politeness or even empathy is something rich kids don't bother learning. At least she's trying I'll give her that, "I just…want-I-How-I'm sorry for what happened to you and your brother." She mumbled but all of us could hear her.

"Thanks, Pacifica. Want to come inside?"

"I uh don't think I can. You see I have to-"

She walked over to Pacifica and dragged her inside, "come on, it'll be fun!"

"I-fine. Just let me call my parents."

"How does a sleepover sound like? We can talk about boys and golf and lots of other things!"

"One step at a time, Mabel." She looked way too surprised by this sudden act of hospitality from Mabel. I guess she expected her to be a bit more broken or even a bit rude but that's not like her, "But maybe next week. I'll be right back." The person I assumed was her chauffeur followed her out and she returned a minute or two later, "I can stay until 7. I have to attend a dinner party with my parents."

"Alright, let's go then. We don't have all day." Mabel said and lead Pacifica out of the living room.

"Oh and Mr. Pines?" Pacifica asked before she left the living room.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"I didn't give the gift basket just for bribery." She answered my earlier question. Seeing that I'll probably expect more of stuff like that from her, she quickly added in, "just say the Northwest family is the best family ever in Gravity Falls and we're even."

"Over my dead body, kid."

"I figured you'd say that." She gave a small smirk and followed Mabel to her room.

So I may have gone nowhere with Mabel. At least I know someone is threatening her to not tell what happened. It seems like the only reasonable explanation I have so far. Now the question is to find out who and fast.

Mabel talks to Wendy and Soos, right? Maybe I can ask them if they know anything. It's still early in the day and their shifts are about to begin.

* * *

Turns out I had a surprise tourist group. After the group was done and over with, I asked Wendy and Soos if they knew anything.

"I wish I could help but I honestly don't know anything." Wendy replied with a look of apology.

"Yeah, same with me. Sorry though, dude. Have you like tried talking to Mabel?" Soos asked.

I groaned in frustration, "don't you think I've tried?! I've done it twice at least and Mabel's too stubborn to tell me what happened. I at least managed to get that someone is threatening her but I don't think it's getting anywhere!"

"Maybe you can find out Mabel's enemies and see if they did anything. Then again, it's probably gonna be tough since no one really hates her." Soos shrugged, "but hey what do I know? I wasn't there."

If there were times when Soos wasn't just a handyman I could easily boss around, it's now, "Soos, your a genius." An idiot sometimes but I don't think I can imagine working with another guy like him.

He's been working for me since he was twelve. I need help since running the Mystery Shack isn't a one-man show. He was exactly what I was looking for. Obedient, friendly and never questions me. I would've fired him once he turned 18 because of how secretive I was back then but he was so loyal and never asked any personal questions that I had to keep him on board.

As for Wendy, she may be the laziest worker I've ever had (okay, probably the only one), she still can be a great kid sometimes. I 'had' to hire her when she was 13 because I needed an extra hand around the shack...alright the truth is Manly Dan kinda forced me to hire her because his wife died or something like that and he needed all the money he could get. Plus I kinda owed him a favor so she's been with me for the past two years now.

Well…so I have to find Mabel (and maybe Dipper)'s enemies. I don't think anyone can hate them that much to cause Dipper to be on the brink of death or force Mabel to be silent though.

It's around 7:30 and I have a feeling Pacifica's parents forgot to send her driver here. I might as well drop her off.

* * *

**Oh hey I made a headcannon and Gravity Falls returns September 8****th****! *throws party* I honestly can't wait for the new episode to premiere and be able to enjoy yet another stay at Gravity Falls. Well I'm thinking of making another Gravity Falls story but I'm not sure of what. I'll keep you all updated. Well see you next week (hopefully)..I'm gonna start high school next week…Shit…I hope I can juggle writing and working..*sigh* only time will tell. Well see you all (hopefully) next week.**


	4. Entry 4

**GravityFallsMD: **Thanks!

**So sorry for the long update…**

**Quick note: I am sorry if anyone read this chapter yesterday and all you saw was a bunch of weird words like Dipper's journal. I have no idea what Fanfiction did but I fixed it now and I'm sorry for the inconvenience and confusion it caused to you guys. **

* * *

Mabel decided to tag along when I dropped off Pacifica. It was a bit hard to be able to drop Pacifica off because of the so many cars being dropped off by the four valets. I'd drop her off in the middle of the road if it wasn't so crowded too. So I had to wait 10 minutes to be able to drop her off.

The three other valets were taking care of the other cars. The only valet looked at my car, surprised that is probably the only car that's not a limo or some other fancy vehicle, "At least you're original."

"Look, I'm just here to drop the kid off and I'll be on my way."

"Why don't you stay and join me?" Pacifica offered. The hours with Mabel must have taught her something.

"I dunno…I'm not exactly good with rich people." I said as I looked at Pacifica's house (or mansion). Every single penny I have earned in my entire life won't get me Pacifica's lifestyle if I rounded it up. Some people have to work to try to make a decent living but its people like her who just have to be born in the right family to be set for life. (Not that I'm actually jealous of a 12 year old or anything…)

"You're already wearing a tuxedo. Just do what I do and that's nod at every conversation and pretend you're interested." Pacifica shrugged.

"Come on Grunkle Stan, it'll be fun! Plus think of how good rich people food will be!" Mabel begged.

I sighed. The lengths I'd do to make her happy, "fine. But for an hour at the most."

"Yay!"

And so I ended up attending a dinner party I wasn't even invited to. It's been a long time since I actually snuck in a dinner party. Mabel and I would've been kicked out on the spot if Pacifica didn't look at the usher, "Don't worry. They're with me."

I'd go into detail if it wasn't so goddamn boring. I managed to chat with some of the people there and let me tell you; it's like their personalities got sucked by a vacuum. All they ever talk about is the $500,000 dollar room they spent for their daughter's imaginary friend or something with yachts.

The people were boring but the food was great at least.

"So what's your job?" A man I was talking to asked me. The man looked maybe 20-30 but one look at his eyes and you could easily see how good the world is to him and how he has never once even experienced a mid-life crisis.

"I own a tourist attraction." I replied and he didn't ask how much I make. He didn't even tell how much _he_ makes. The guy at least has manners, I'll give him that.

The party went on for what felt like hours. I made sure to stay away from the Pacifica's parents as much as I could since I didn't want to be sympathized with or kicked out of the house. For some reason, every time I leave a conversation, I always hear them whisper how sorry they feel for me. Like I said before, this town is small.

I didn't even see Mabel until the party was over. At least she was happy. She even brought leftovers for her pig. I guess it would've be a decent day if she didn't ask when she could see Dipper after we arrived at the shack.

"I-I don't know, kid. They might not even let kids in there." I tried my best to dissuade her from seeing him but I can understand why she wants to see him.

"Please, Grunkle Stan! This is all I ask!" I know the desperation and begging in her voice. If I said no today, she'd ask again tomorrow and the next day. I knew the few days of patience she had with me are over. I could either take her there or have her go behind my back and ask Wendy or Soos to drive her there.

"Let me think about it." I replied. This was a reasonable answer. And I knew I was going to do it sooner or later.

Her expression turned to relief and she hugged me, "thanks, Grunkle Stan!"

I felt kinda guilty about having to do things like that. It was at a point where I was doing this stuff just to try to protect Mabel or me.

Anyway, I made a list of all the people Mabel and Dipper know that I know of and their motives. I've been chased out of states by cops for years; I should know a thing or two about attempted murder;

I left it blank because I have nothing.

I think the only one I can think of that wants revenge on Dipper is Robbie probably but I doubt he can even break a wall. So I have nobody as even a suspect. Asking Wendy and Soos lead me nowhere. Asking Mabel lead me nowhere. I have no one to turn to.

Well if I can think of one person...or demon more like it...no, that can't be it. Besides, when Dipper and Mabel told me about him, I brushed it aside as imagination. If this is the case, it'll be too dangerous to ask Mabel. I don't even know if this is the case.

I know about Bill. Considering how I mentioned this before, I think I can let this thought enter writing. I met him some years ago and let's say it did not end well. You always lose something from him as a result and he warns that this isn't the end. I don't want to say much but let's say I lost something. And maybe Mabel will lose Dipper as a result of this. Believe me, I've told them countless times to be careful.

I guess I didn't try hard enough. I should've told them to be careful of Bill. I can't play stupid all the time. I've always thought playing clueless was the one to protect them but I guess I was wrong. I already told them I know of the supernatural but I didn't bother telling them what to do. I just assumed Dipper would use the journal for good and what a fool I was.

I don't even know how to summon the guy if I could. I have copies of Journal 3 lying around so I could just do a quick read through...the journal.

The journal that I let him keep and know he always carries around...did he have it with him that day?!

I'm not being selfish, maybe a little, for worrying about the journal but if the journal ends up in the wrong hands, this world is over as we know it. Did the hospital put it away or does one of the people working there know the secrets? Or maybe Mabel has it? I'll have to ask her when I can. I'm just writing this during my lunch break. I'll later on tonight check the copy of the journal I have.

* * *

Mabel told me that before Dipper was unconscious, he told her to take the journal and keep it somewhere safe. She had hidden it in the pocket of her sweater when she ran for help. She reassured me that she has the journal hidden in a safe place.

She understood that I had a busy tourist group today so she didn't bother asking to see Dipper. I should probably just ask Wendy or Soos to take her there instead of me.

And so I went to look through Journal 3 only to realize that Dipper had written in the final half of the journal. I was so busy copying the whole journal from cover to cover that I didn't notice. Looking through his entries reminded me so much of how I was when I first moved in this town. At first you're so curious about the secrets and it's just a simple game of discovering all the secrets until it consumes you and suddenly, it's much more than that. It suddenly becomes wrapped in a game of life. And so far; we're both losing. I'm not

I had to stop writing because Mabel knocked on my door. Let's just say it didn't end well.

"When can we see Dipper?" she asked when I let her in.

"I'm still thinking about it. We'll have to find a time with all tourist groups an-"

"I knew it." She muttered under her breath.

"Know what?"

"That you were lying. You're not letting me see Dipper are you?" She asked angrily. I knew that she was fed up with me and my lies.

I sighed and shook my head, "I'm sorry, kid. I thought it was for the best."

"Thought it was for the best?! What do you even by that? Do you even know how it feels to know that your brother is going to die?!"

"Of course I know what it feels like! What do you think I've been trying to do for the last 30 years?!" I was frustrated at her for not understanding what I'm trying to do. I was frustrated at Wendy and Soos for not knowing enough and I was frustrated at the whole damn world for giving me a hard life. If I was calmer, I would've been more careful. Damn it all. Damn everything.

"What?" She asked and paused. She wasn't angry with me anymore but curious. I wish she was still mad at me so I wasn't mad at myself.

"Nothing. Just forget what I said. I'll let you see your brother tomorrow afternoon, I promise." I said and lead her out of my room.

"Hold on a sec-"I didn't let her finish because I slammed the door.

I've always thought of myself as a smart person, wise, handsome, a playboy and stuff but I have never felt as stupid as I ever did in that moment and I still do. I know letting Mabel see Dipper won't cover what I said. I just hope tomorrow will be a bit better than today.

* * *

**Thanks to the fact I continued writing for a fandom I stopped caring for, the habit of 3 chapters and then delete the story has adapted here. I honestly think what I'm writing is terrible but I'm going to push myself through it and finish the damn story! I think the story will be short since I'm not planning on it to be too long. I think this story will last 10 chapters or so. Well thanks again for reading and see you later!**


	5. Entry 5

**GravityFallsMD: **aw I feel bad for her too sometimes…but then I have a cup of coffee and I feel like myself again.

* * *

When I woke up this morning and went to the kitchen, I found that Mabel already made breakfast. The kids often wake up an hour earlier than me if I'm not expecting a tourist group or something. I usually wake up around 10 in the morning on those days.

"This is just to say I'm sorry, Grunkle Stan." She said and I knew she meant.

"There's nothing for you to be sorry about. It should be me apologizing." I replied as I sat down and began eating, "I'm sorry I yelled at you, last night. No hard feelings?"

She nodded. She didn't ask about what I said yesterday. Which I was glad for since I didn't feel like explaining. She's not stupid so she must know I have a sibling in order for me to be her great uncle. I'm not trying to hide what you can't hide since I can't make any lie that my brother doesn't exist at all but I'd rather not talk about what happened.

"We're going to go see your brother after noon since that's when we  
can visit him." I said. I lie enough to them already so this is a small truth I can say.

"Really, you mean it?" She asked, surprised. She must've thought I was lying which made me feel horrible guilt for a moment since that was just about what I've been doing since they came here.

"Yeah, I really mean it." I answered, hoping she'd take my word.

She only nodded.

The breakfast was silent. There was no tourist group so Wendy and Soos only came for an hour or two to restock and order items and I sent them home. Time seemed to work so fast since it was suddenly 1:30ish.

We ate lunch, and then headed our way. We arrived at the hospital, only for the receptionist to say that there were two people already in the room so we'd have to wait until they left.

I just assumed the visitors were for the person Dipper was sharing rooms with. We waited outside the room in silence until I figured now was a good time as ever to reveal some truths.

There are some decisions you have to make if you ever plan on going further to the secrets of Gravity Falls. I've made some stupid ones so I decided to at least make a right decision for once, "Mabel listen, about yesterday-"

"You don't have to tell me." Mabel quickly interrupted me.

I knelt down so we could see eye to eye, "no I have to...I'll admit I've not been very truthful to you guys since you came here, but it's only for your protection," and my protection, "and this is the least I can do." So I told her. About my twin brother being her grandfather and all that.

"But what happened to him?" She asked.

It was an answer so simple I found my mouth forming the words. I quickly stopped myself, "it's too dangerous to say it but in simpler terms; he disappeared."

"So is that what you meant with the whole 30 years..." Her voice trailed off.

I nodded.

She looked at me for a few seconds and then her expression turned to immediate empathy. She hugged me, "so you did all that stuff to protect me..." She said, as if she began understanding what I've been doing for the past few days, "...so I won't feel like you did when you..."

"I understand what you're going through, kid. I just don't want you to feel the way I did. I blamed myself for years and still do. I don't want you to end up like that if anything happens." I could've asked her who did it then but I realized that I should just give her time and trust her. She'll come to me when the time is right, even when I think time's too fast.

We broke the hug and I stood up. We talked for a few minutes until the door opened. It was Wendy, who looked like she had been crying and Soos was saying some words to her I couldn't hear.

She looked down so she didn't notice me at first but when she finally looked up; she jumped back in surprise,"Mr. Pines!"

"Uh sorry we kinda visited him..." Soos apologized.

"Well are you friends of his?" I asked.

They nodded. Wendy looked like she was going to burst out crying again.

"The ICU permits friends and family to visit him so knock yourselves out." I replied. I didn't want to say anything too heartfelt since I just did a couple minutes ago. I let Mabel in first and before I closed the door, I added in (mostly to Wendy), "and don't worry about Dipper. When the world fights him, he's gonna fight back." I didn't even realize I wanted to hear those words until I said them. I closed the door.

Mabel looked at Dipper's sleeping body. Some of his bandages were gone, leaving him with a couple bruises. She didn't even say anything. She sat in the chair next to him, listening to the machine's constant beeps.

"Do you want to be with him alone?" I asked.

She looked like she was about to cry. She nodded.

I took my leave. By then, Soos and Wendy were gone so I sat in the waiting room with a couple of other people. Some were reading, playing on their phones or trying to quiet down their children. I would've told the father to let the children scream if I could. I needed more sounds than just faint beeps of machines.

It was a few minutes of laying around before Mabel quickly came over to me. She was crying hard, "Something's wrong with Dipper."

I stood up, "did you call the nurses?"

She nodded and pointed to a string of nurses and doctors rushing over to Dipper's room.

I knew there was nothing we could do but wait. I hugged her as she cried into my shoulder as I tried to make out what was happening.

We stayed in that waiting room for maybe an hour. By then, Mabel calmed herself down. The doctors said his heart rate suddenly started speeding rapidly, like how you're falling off a building type of heart rate. It only lasted a good 2-3 minutes before they managed to get his heart rate back to normal.

"Did you ever receive any phone calls?" The doctor asked me.

"I-uh...kinda unplugged the phone." I admitted.

"Well we've tried calling you to say that this isn't the first time his heart rate was like that."

"Oh." I didn't know what to say, "Well how many times a day has it been going on for?"

"About once or twice a day at the most, each one lasting a bit longer. We're working as hard as we can to figure out the problem." The doctor handed me reassurance for free.

Mabel asked if she could see him again, for even a minute. The doctor looked at her, had sympathy, and let her in. She came back a minute later, "do you want to see him too? I can wait."

"It's fine. I'll do it another time." I replied.

The car drive was in silence, each of us wrapped in our thoughts. I guess I must've been so wrapped in my own because before I knew it, I heard the familiar police sirens behind me.

"Damn it." I muttered under my breath as I pulled over to the side.

Thankfully this town is small and harmless enough to have a small police force. The most common names are Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland. God knows how many times they tried placing me in the slammer only for me to be able to manipulate myself out of it. They're also pretty much one of the few gay couples in this town. Or at least that's what I've heard. I really wouldn't be surprised if the rumor was true, especially since they made no signs of denying the rumors.

I rolled down my window when they approached my car. I didn't feel like dealing with any of this.

"Mr. Pines, do you realize how much you've been speeding?" Sheriff Blubs began. Yes, I've been caught enough times for them to know my name.

"No." I grumbled. I was trying to think of an excuse but couldn't think of any…oh why did I give that bear back to Manly Dan?

"What? No excuses? No words you want to say to convince you to let you go?" Deputy Durland asked, surprised. Like I said, we all know each other well.

I shrugged, "I'll just show you my license and let you pay me a fine."

"Is everything alright, sir?" Sheriff Blubs asked me.

I was about to reply when Mabel interrupted me, "He was speeding because he was thinking too much. I'm sure you know about my brother right?"

"Well yeah…the whole dang town knows about this," Deputy Durland replied, "hold on a minute."

He and Sheriff Blubs backed away from the car and spoke for a minute. I managed to make out their conversation.

"Well what do you think?"

"He's been always scamming us out of taking him to jail."

"I know but he's gonna eventually come to his senses and talk his way out of going to court. We both know him well enough for that."

"True…oh fine."

They both walked back to the window and said I was free. I gave them my thanks and drove away.

"You didn't have to do that, Mabel." I said a few seconds after I drove.

"Well family sticks together, right?" She said with a smile.

I have no idea who's raising who sometimes.

* * *

**I have like 3 story ideas in total. I think I'm gonna put them in my profile so you know what I'll be working on. I'll have it there by next week…but what do you guys also think I should add to get to know me better? I'm terrible at creating profiles. Well…see you guys later!**


	6. Entry 6

**GravityFallsMD: **I like tea too sometimes but my preference is coffee. Especially pumpkin spice. XD

**MissKittyGlitter: **Thanks! And honestly, you'll find out. (Though I think it's an obvious spoiler.)

* * *

I guess being secretive and decisive runs in the family...not sure how to feel about that.

So I haven't really mentioned this because I never figured it was important but Mabel's friends had a sleepover with her every night. The only day when there wasn't one was when Pacifica came to visit but that was it. I just figured that they were supporting her and stuff but it was something else.

It was night and I had heard the usual bantering so I just wanted to see if they wanted anything before I went to sleep. When I knocked, there was a sudden silence.

"Come in." Candy said. Her voice held something of uncertainty. I immediately knew something was up.

When I entered, only Candy and Grenda were. Mabel was nowhere to be seen.

"Uh where's Mabel?" I asked them as I looked around.

They both stared at each other for a few good seconds, "uh she went to the bathroom!" Grenda told me.

Years of lying and manipulating people got me to see if people were lying to me too. Kids were always the easiest to tell apart, "I'm sorry but I'm not sure if I believe you. Now tell me the truth; where is she?"

Candy muttered something in what I guess is her native language.

They both stared at the ground, not answering.

"Did she run away? Is that it?" I wasn't sure what motive Mabel really did have to run away but it was the only basic question I had in my head.

They both shook their heads.

"Then why won't you tell me?" I was getting a bit frustrated at them.

Still silence.

I had an idea. I sighed and began to walk away, "fine, don't tell me where she is. Let her get kidnapped in who knows where she is. Let her slowly get tortured and maimed as she dies a slow death. Let her body parts will be scatter all over this town. But well I guess you guys don't really care about her safety and well-being after all. And I thought you were here friends. Oh well."

"Alright fine we'll tell you!" I didn't even need to walk down one step. Kids are the easiest to guilt-trip them it's almost hilarious.

Because of how much information they gave me, I dropped them off at their parent's house without telling what really happened. I just lied and said Mabel didn't feel well and they said their thanks, sincere sympathy and goodnight.

After that was done and over with, I drove to where they told me she'd be. To fill you in; in the first night Mabel had the sleepover, she snuck out to the woods when she was sure I was asleep and tried summoning Bill. She did but he just wouldn't listen to her and abruptly left. And then this time, she decided to try going into Dipper's mind in the hospital. That's all they knew or what they told me.

So I guess it was Bill Cipher behind all this…why am I not surprised? And why the hell have I not of that before?! Okay, I'm pretty sure I did but I should've actually thoroughly thought on that.

I was almost to the hospital when I saw Mabel walking from the hospital. She quickly spotted my car and ducked away in a nearby bush, hoping I didn't see her. I left my car running as I walked towards the bush, "Mabel, I can see you."

"N-no you can't. Mabel's in Sweater Town." She replied as I saw her try hide under the bush deeper.

I grabbed her arm and helped stand her up, "Now we can talk about this like adults or I'll just ground you if you don't start explaining."

She stared at the ground, "Okay…I'll talk."

"Let's talk at the cafeteria. I don't really want to get a ticket for illegally parking my car." I said. She quickly went back to the bush to grab a bag and we got on the car for the 2 minute drive to the hospital. We went to the cafeteria they had and I bought us cans of Pitt Cola from the vending machine. We sat in one of the empty chairs they had. There were maybe 2 or 3 different people scattered around the cafeteria.

I opened my can of Pitt Cola, took a sip and waited for her to begin.

She never looked at me when she spoke. She just played with the can in her hands, "Dipper and I…we were just walking around the forest and then Bill showed up…" I knew she was lying about just walking around the forest for fun but I let her continue, "He said we knew too much about this town…Dipper took the fall… He told me to not tell anyone about this before he passed out. Bill tried to get to me too but he ended up going for a log that made me sprain my ankle.

"I snuck out to the forest when Candy and Grenda came to visit me. They would cover for me and make noise so you wouldn't suspect a thing. I tried to summon Bill and I did...but he told me to tell you. I didn't want to because I thought you'd get mad and I'm not sure if you know about him besides us telling him about you. I didn't even want to know why he wanted you to know but I didn't trust him. So I tried again today…but this time I snuck up to Dipper's room and tried to get into his mind since I figured that maybe Bill was invading his mind and I was right…

"But he kicked me out of his mind before I could even do anything. So I was just gonna walk back home and talk to Candy and Grenda about what to do next…and then you found me and well here we are." She opened her can and began to drink it.

I took in what she told me. I took a few sips of my can and I was actually finished with it. I quietly debated whether or not to tell Mabel that I actually knew Bill before they told me. And I was hit with the sudden realization that maybe…This was _my _fault. I had kept so many secrets from them and wouldn't you know it; the secrets came to harm them…Oh God there was never time as I felt so terrible as in that moment. Yes, I've done a lot of stupid stuff in my lifetime where I end up feeling terrible but I don't think anything could really compare to that.

Was Bill trying to get rid of Dipper and Mabel a message of revenge? Bill swore revenge against me 30 years ago. I already thought he had gotten revenge on me a long time ago but I guess he hasn't finished. I can't really say about what I did 30 years ago since I often try hard to forget about it. Let's say it ended in a huge disaster that made me spend the last 30 years trying to find journals 2 and 3.

I took a deep breath and looked at her, "When I said I know about the supernatural, I know about Bill…I can't really say much but let's just say we didn't leave in good terms. He said he'd come back for me but I didn't know…" I looked away, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys earlier…If only I did then maybe I could've done something…"

Mabel was quiet and wasn't looking at me when I looked back at her. I guess she was trying to figure out whether or not to forgive me. I wouldn't be surprised if she rejected my apology, "I don't think you could've done anything even if you told us earlier," She looked up at me, "Grunkle Stan…tell me the truth. Are you going to keep lying to us?"

It was a question so simple that I didn't even know what to say. I could just lie and say no but I lied way too many times," I...I don't know…"

"Oh." It was her only reply. Maybe there were 2 or 3 minutes of awkward silence before she changed the subject, "And how did you find me?"

I gave a small smile, "Well I managed to get the truth out of your friends…" I paused for a moment, "How did you even get to Dipper's room? I thought they don't let visitors in at this hour."

For the first time in a while, Mabel grinned and pulled out her grappling hook out of her bag, "Who said I actually walked inside?"

We both couldn't help but laugh at this. It was the first time in the last few days where we actually laughed together. I couldn't help but miss seeing Mabel happy.

I didn't want to give too much of what I knew about Bill away. I had to be careful since all she needed to know was that I knew about him. When we stopped laughing I asked, "And don't you need things to go into a person's mind or something?"

"Oh yeah, those things." She reached into her bag and showed me mini drawstring bags, "The fire sprinklers are those old ones that you can easily cover up. I already knew the times the nurses would come in so I made sure to light the candles around the time they won't show up and kept a timer so it would wake me up before the time is even set. "

It seemed like the type of plan I'd make with my friends when I was in Columbia doing…things, "I'm impressed, kid. That's a pretty creative plan you had there."

She smiled triumphly and our conversation lasted for maybe 30 minutes until it was getting a bit late. I would've said we grew a bit close if I still didn't have to keep lying all the time. There will be a time I'm sure where I'll be forced to reveal everything.

But now's just not the time.

* * *

**Wow high school is an ass. Well these updates are certainly gonna take a while unfortunately until I get everything in control. And this story is coming to and end..maybe around 2-3 more chapters. Well I enjoyed writing this story. I will in fact be working on another Gravity Falls fanfic. More details soon.  
**


End file.
